As the value and use of information increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available for such a purpose is the information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in information handling system build and capabilities allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are increasingly interconnected. Interconnected information handling systems can be arranged in hierarchies where a single managing information handling system may manage multiple characteristics of a plurality of managed systems for security and convenience. For example, a single managing information handling system at a remote location may manage operating characteristics of multiple client information handling systems. The managing information handling system may allow an administrative user to connect remotely to manage the operating characteristics of the client information handling systems. A graphical user interface (GUI) may be displayed on an information handling system operated by the administrative user, providing the administrative user with information about client information handling systems managed by the managing information handling system and options for configuring the operating characteristics of the client information handling systems.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved information handling systems, particularly for improved dynamic user interface update generation. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art. Furthermore, embodiments described herein may present other benefits than, and be used in other applications than, those of the shortcomings described above.